dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Huntress/@comment-84.246.5.12-20120405152541
I see a lot of "the Huntress is useless" posts with "No really, she isn't, you're just not pro enough to see it". But if I look at my own Huntress and the other Huntresses I've seen, it all comes down to this; Yes! The Huntress DOES without a doubt by far the most damage, be it either with traps or weapon. However, to 'Nerf' this down, it's clear they had to cut into what is actually essential to this game. The turrets are afterall there to stop or hold off the monsters while you fight elsewhere. The traps and Aura's of the Huntress and the monk do not do this. Now that is not a bad Nerf, considering monsters will also not attack traps or aura's. However, the Huntress has 3 other needless Nerfs that have destroyed the use of traps completely. First off those; The Traps have a detonation count, rather than health. And all traps have this, rather than just one or two. What's bad about this is that the traps actually SPEND a use to function like any other turrent normally does without such need, and in 2 out of 5 times, these detonations are spend to only do damage ONCE. This takes away the relaiebility of traps way more than the monk's aura's does, and it gives a rather low amount of damage done per trap set in comparisment with turrets and aura's. Secondly, and more importantly; Once traps have been set off, they have a cooldown time determing when they can be set off again. In wich (for most traps most of the time) the trap does nothing what so ever. This is therefore the only "turret" that can get temporarly disabled, and does so every time it is used! And finally, which really takes the cake; for all defenses count: They don't work on monsters with the same element. For the Monk's Aura's and the Huntress's Traps count: They don't work on flying monsters (unless for the monk if they fly low enough to get inside the aura, and for the huntress if it's the Etheral Spike Trap, which only works on 1 monster at a time). But only for the huntress's traps count; They CANNOT be detonated by Dark Elf Warriors! Which also is a creature that makes the invisibility useless. The Huntress's veteran status should make her difficult, but not near-useless. Her DPS might be high with her weapon too, but without good turrets, she cannot win anything by herself, and other classes will never ask her for any of her traps, since all their turrets will always be of far better use for the team. So no matter how you play, the huntress will never get impressive. The only thing she is to other classes is an extra free turret to keep the wyverns away. But... it still beats using the Barbarian, which has NO TURRETS, in exchange (in comparissment to the Squire/Countress) for a second weapon... ... plus, every other class hates playing with them because they knock creatures over their defenses, allowing slightly damaged creatures to just walk safely towards the crystal... I say; please fix this. And maybe the Barbarian too, while you're at it...